Miss. KOF Beauty Pagent"
by Erick-Genryusai
Summary: Its an parody from "The Miss. America Beauty Pagent", whit the KOF Gals.


Erick:" Welcome friends to the 1. " Miss. KOF Beauty Pagent", I am your host Erick  
  
-"The Angel Of Death"- where all the gals from KOF will participated in this  
  
in this event, where they all going to show "Whos the most beautiful and strong  
  
fighter, and our Jugdes for this event will be my friends "Beavis and Butt-Head,  
  
Johnny Bravo, Happosai and Mst. Roshi", gentlemens, welcome to this Pagent…"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuuu, Thanks Huh-huh-huh-huh this is gonna be cool"  
  
Beavis:" Yea, Heh-heh-heh-heh we're gonna see chicks Boing oing oing oing"  
  
Johnny B.:" Yes, thank you for inviting me, now, were are the babes?"  
  
Happosai:" Chi chi chi chiiiii Where are they, where are they?"  
  
Mst. Roshi:" It was very nice to invitatded me"  
  
Erick:" Ummm, they'll come soon boys, now go inside and prepared oky, and now  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen..hey, there they are, the're arraiven in their cars, yes, the  
  
First one to arrieve is Vannesa accompanied by Ramon, then we have Yuri and  
  
King accompanied by by their dates Ryo and Robert, then is Athena accompanied  
  
By her friends Kensou and Bao, follow by, o my, its Leona and Whip accompanied  
  
By Ralph and Clark, what a surprise, then we see Blue Mary and Mai Shiranui  
  
acommpanied by their boyfriends Terry and Andy Bogard, then we see coming,  
  
wuao, its Shermie Nanakase accompanied by her friends Chris and Yashiro juju,  
  
then we see coming Vice and Mature accompanied by Iori Yagami, later we see co-  
  
-ming Yuki and Hinako acommpnied by Kyo, there you have folks, 13 beauty, but  
  
one will win, who will be, nobody will know until the end of the event, now lets go  
  
inside and…wait wait, we see the last participant coming, yes, its Kula Diamond,  
  
accompanied by her friends Foxy and Candy,..better late than ever I always say,  
  
now, lets go inside……"  
  
And once inside, all the lights turn on, and all the claps from the public are heard:  
  
Erick:"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming for this event, now, we open this event  
  
In the judges boot we have as Judges "Beavis and Butt-Head, Johnny Bravo, Happo  
  
-sai and Master Roshi…"  
  
Beavis:" Heh-heh-heh-heh, this is gonna be cool"  
  
Butt-Head:" Huh-huh-huh-huh- yea"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" Please, don't hate for being beautiful"  
  
Happosai:" Hello, how you doing all, where are the babes?"  
  
Mst.Roshi:" Konichiwa, where the babes?"  
  
Erick:" They will be evaluating the contestend and will determined the winner, wich by the  
  
Way, the prize for the winner will be, that is, one million dollars and, an all  
  
Expend pay vacation to…tan-tan-tan-taaaaaaan..to Acapulco, where they will  
  
Stay in the "5 Star" Hotel, the most luxurious Hotel in all Acapulco, and the'll  
  
Swim in the cool beaches and the'll go the famosos Discos, like the famosos  
  
"Coco-Bongo", home of the "Mask"..Smooooking, and they'll be able to take  
  
3 guest whit them for the trip, great uh, well, all this things will be for the one  
  
who wins this Event, good luck to you all"  
  
Afther heering this, the participans they were determined to win, and in their minds:  
  
Hinako:" What did he say, a trip?"  
  
Yuri:" Woau, a trip to Acapulco"  
  
King:" Did he said a trip to Acapulco, neat"  
  
Vice:" Ummm, some vacations wouldn't be bad for me"  
  
Shermie:" Acapulco, I'll win this event and take those vacations"  
  
Vannesa:" Just what I need, a vacation to Acapulco"  
  
Kula:" Yeaaaaa, nothing like a hot place like Acapulco for rest to mi"  
  
Mai:" Wooo, I'll win this event and take Andy to Acapulco"  
  
Blue Mary:" Yessss. Im sure that my Terry will love to go to Acapulco"  
  
Erick:" Olright, now lets get to know the competitors shall we, each one will step forward  
  
Tell us their names, alright..begin"  
  
And each one was steping forward and telling their names one by one:  
  
Yuri:" My name is Yuri Sakazaki"  
  
King:" My name is King"  
  
Vannesa:"I am Vannesa Williams"  
  
Vice:"My name is Vice"  
  
Mature:"And im Mature"  
  
Athena:"My name is Athena Asamiya"  
  
Hinako:"My name is Hinako Shijo"  
  
Yuki:"I am Yuki"  
  
Mai:"My name is Mai Shiranui...(Guiñando el ojo)"  
  
Blue Mary:"And im Blue Mary"  
  
Kula:"I am Kula Diamond"  
  
Leona:"Leona is my name"  
  
Whip:"And mine is Whip"  
  
Shermie:"And mine is Shermie Nanakase lovely public mua muaa"  
  
Erick:" Ha nice try Shermie,..now in a few minutes will begin the first event, wich be..  
  
"Talent", all the competitors will do a Talent perfom wich, showing us their Skill  
  
in what they like to do, so, lets begin the first one is Vannesa Williams"  
  
Vannesa when on stage whit a Harley Davisson Moto, she began to diss arm it and put it back to together:  
  
Erick:" Mmmmm, seems to be that Vannesa Skill is Mecanica"  
  
Vannesa:" My Skill is the mecanica, I like to do it in my free time, that and Box"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuuuu, can you also like, fix T.V also?"  
  
Beavis:" Yea, our is broken, can you fix it?"  
  
Vannesa:" Im a Mecanic, not an Electrician"  
  
Beavis:" That sucks"  
  
Johnny B.:" Yes…next  
  
Erick:" Next we have Hinako Shijo showing us what it seems to be…how to make Te?"  
  
Hinako:" I like to make Te and other stuff, -(going to the Judges)-, here, Drink…  
  
Butt-Head:" Glup glup..urgggg, this Soda has gone bad"  
  
Beavis:" Yes, this Soda sucks"  
  
Hinako:" Um, its not Soda, its Sake"  
  
Beavis:" What.."  
  
Hinako:" Sake"  
  
Johnny B.:" You wanna us to shake?'  
  
Hinako:" No no, not Shake, this is called Sake"  
  
Butt-Head:" yuck, this tasted like crap"  
  
Beavis:" Yea,heh-heh-heh-heh, take this Make and get out of here"  
  
Happosai:" Mmmmmm, well, its missing something, wouldn't you believe Roshi"  
  
Mst.Roshi:" Yes"  
  
Johnny B.:" Next"  
  
Erick:" Next we have Blue Mary whit an Cowboy acting, look how she handle the rope  
  
-(Talking to her)-, it seem you have some skill for this stuff, do you Mary"  
  
Blue Mary:" Thanks, my granparents were 100% real cow-boys from Texas"  
  
Erick:" I see, Judges, your opinions"  
  
Beavis:" What you think Butt-Head?"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuu, Hey Blue, can you do like.."Walk the doggy" or "Around the World"  
  
Johnny B.:" Yea, those are fun"  
  
Happosai:" Come on..do it"  
  
Blue Mary:" Hey, I have a rope, not a Yo-Yo"  
  
Beavis:" Next"  
  
Erick:" Next contenden is King, what we can see, shes preparing Drinks"  
  
King:" My hobbie is to make drinks, cause im a bartenden, I even have my own Bar"  
  
Erick:" Hummm, interesting, and I suppose that you can make any kind of drink"  
  
King:" O yes, you just ask me and I'll make for you"  
  
Johnny B.:" I have a question for you, can you make a .."Coocky-Monster"  
  
King:" Yes"  
  
Beavis:" Can you make "Crapachino"  
  
King:" You mean "Capuchin", yes I can make it"  
  
Butt-Head:' Hey King, can you like, have "Sex on the Beach" whit me huh-huh- huh"  
  
King:" Yes I can do that to and…Heyyyy you're crazy"  
  
Butt-Head:' Damm it, hey Beavis, I guest she isn't dumb afther all"  
  
Beavis:" Sucks"  
  
Johnny B.:" Yea what ever…next"  
  
Erick:" Are next contentes are Leona and Whip, showing us what it would seem to be…  
  
A combat display"  
  
Leona:" My hability are Martial Arts and Asesein Tecnices of Heidern"  
  
Whip:" Mine too, my weapon is the Whip"  
  
Leona:" And we are also Mercenarys, for the right price we'll take out anybody"  
  
Butt-Head:" Wooo, did you hear that Beavis"  
  
Beavis:" Heh-heh-heh-heh yea, that's pretty cool"  
  
Johnny B.:" Hey gals, how much would you charge me to go out whit me?"  
  
Leona:" Heeeeeeeeey, we're Mercenarys, not whores:"  
  
Johnny B.:" Rats..damm"  
  
Beavis:" Next"  
  
Erick:" Next participant is Shermie Nanakase and shes showing us Clothes"  
  
Shermie:" My hobbie is to make up to fashing clothes, like this pretty dress that I made"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuu, that's cool, but, anything else"  
  
Shermie:" Hummm, I also do Womens Lencery"  
  
Beavis:" Coooool Boing oing oing oing"  
  
Johnny B.:" And would also make some ravishing underwears for this Hunk"  
  
Shermie:" Jajajaajaja, sorry, I don't do miracles"  
  
Butt-Head and Beavis:" Jajajajajajja"  
  
Johnny B.:" –(all pits up)-. Hump, Yea what ever…next"  
  
Erick:" Next participant is Kula Diamond and by we are looking, she making like figures  
  
Of Ice….whit her hands"  
  
Kula:" I like to make Figures of Ice, cause I have that ability to do ice whit my hands and  
  
I also attack my enemys thit them"  
  
Beavis:" That's pretty cool heh-heh-heh-heh coooool"  
  
Butt-Head:" Yea huh-huh-huh can you make some ice cubes for us for our lemonade,  
  
Cause there warm"  
  
Kula:" Hey, im not a refrigarador"  
  
Happosai:" next"  
  
Erick:" Next participant are Mature and Vice that apparently made some dishes"  
  
Vice:" Mature and me like to cook Franche Food"  
  
Mature:" That's right, like this delicious meal"  
  
Beavis:" –( smelling the food)- Mmmmmmm, smell delicious"  
  
Butt-Head:" Yea. Huuuuu, can we like, have a tasted"  
  
Happosai:" Can we"  
  
And they tasted Vice and Mature quisin:  
  
Beavis:" Yum yum yummm, this food kick ass"  
  
Butt-Head:" Yes, what is it?"  
  
Mature:" Its called…" Cresian Lefuan"  
  
Johnny B.:" And, in English what does it mean"  
  
Happosai:" Humm, I don't remember, but, I know I head it before"  
  
Vice:" Its " Soup of Snail"  
  
Afther heering this there faces when green:  
  
Butt-Head:" Arggggg.. bitchest..there trying to poison us"  
  
Beavis:" Argyyy..im gonna die"  
  
Happosai:" So that what it was"  
  
Mst.Roshi:" Next:"  
  
Erick:" Jajaja, how delicates, to me it seem a good soup, o well, next partcipant is Athena  
  
Asamiya, and it seem that she like to collects Dolls"  
  
Athena:" My hobbie is collect Dolls, I have like 25 types, from Barbie to Serika"  
  
Erick:" Good, very interesting, Jugdes, your Opinion"  
  
Butt-Head:" Huh-huh-huh-huh…Dolls"  
  
Beavis:" Heh-heh-heh-heh. That's girl stuff"  
  
Happosai:" Mmmm, well, to me they seem to be pretty"  
  
Butt-Head:" No way, you like Dolls"  
  
Mst.Roshi:" Next"  
  
Erick:" Next participant is Yuri Sakazaki, dress in a blue dress, and shes showing us,  
  
Gymnastic"  
  
Yuri:" I like to make Gymnastic, cause it's a healty sport, and its my favorite"  
  
Erick:" That's true, could you do some moves for the public"  
  
Yuri:" Whit pleasure..here it goes"  
  
And Yuri made 4 spin to the air and land whit her legs open:  
  
Erick:" Good, what ability, Jugdes, your opinion"  
  
Butt-Head:' Woooo, you saw that Beavis"  
  
Beavis:" Heeeeee, yea, but, it seem that shes gonna need a doctor, her legs when broke"  
  
Johhny B.:" Yea, it even hurt me just by wachting her"  
  
Happosai:" Hey, she a good atleet, right Roshi"  
  
Mst Roshi:" Yes, the girl has good flexciblity"  
  
Erick:" Next contested is Mai Shiranui showing us what the used of her Japanese Fans"  
  
Mai:" I like to collected and handle Japanese Fans wich I like to used them as weapons"  
  
Erick:" Your right, Jugdes your opinion"  
  
Butt-Head:" That's cool, huh-huh-huh-huh"  
  
Beavis:" Ummmm…yea"  
  
Johnny B.:" Hey, could you like, cool us down whit your fans, were kinda hot"  
  
Mai:" What?…what do you think I am…en electric fan"  
  
Butt-Head:" Next:"  
  
Erick:" Our next participant is Yuki, and shes showing us what would be ummm, how to  
  
Take care of…flowers"  
  
Yuki:" I like Flowers and plants, cause there pretty and we should take care for them,  
  
Cause they gave us fresh air and happiness, wouldn't you agreed- (talking to the  
  
Judges)-"  
  
Butt-Head:" Ummmmm….no"  
  
Beavis:" The only roses we like are the one that have two legs and big boobs"  
  
Erick:" Well, it seem that's all of the partcipant, now lets go to the next….."  
  
Suddenly, someone goes running to the stage yelling…-" Wait wait, im still next, wait"- and the Angel of Death look and see …"Miss.Peggy"  
  
Erick:" Ummm..Who the heck are you, why are you on the stage?"  
  
Miss.Peggy:" Excuse me, Im contested n. 15 "  
  
Erick:" Wha..What-(looking to the Jugdes)-, hey, whats whit this "Thing"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuuu, last minute entry participant, we forgat to mencion her, sorry"  
  
Beavis:" heh-heh-heh-heh, we goof"  
  
Erick:" You're kidding me right –(sights)-, o well, tell us your name and what you like  
  
To"  
  
Miss.Peggy:" Thank you, my name is Miss.Peggy, and I like to made people laugt whit  
  
My charm and talent and I also sing"  
  
Erick:" No doubt about that, now, lets go to the next event wich is "Singing", all the par-  
  
-ticiant will step forward and sing a song in front of the public, it will be what they  
  
want to sing, kinda like "Kareouki", the first participant is Yuri Sakazaki, who will  
  
sing to us a song named…."Ops, I did it again" from Britney Spear, lets gooo"  
  
And Yuri sang and dance like Britney Spear, when she finish:  
  
Erick:" Good song, Jugdes your opinion?"  
  
Butt-Head:" Huuuuu, well, cool"  
  
Beavis:" Not to me"  
  
Johhny B.:" The girl is oky"  
  
Happosai:" Next"  
  
Almost all the girls sing and dance whit the songs they choose, and:  
  
Erick:" Oky, next partitipant is Shermie Nanakase who will sing "Rock you like a Hurri-  
  
-cane" from Scorpions whit her friends Chris and Yashiro"  
  
And Shermie sang and dance whit his friends like Scorpion, and it seems that the Judges were liking a lot, they began to act like if they were playing guitars –(Beavis and Butt-Head)- ,in the end:  
  
Erick:" Good song don't you agreed folks, Judges your opinion"  
  
Beavis:" Yea yea, that song kick ass heh-heh-heh"  
  
Butt-Head:" Yea, huh-huh-huh-huh, that song rule"  
  
Johnny B.:" Yes, it rock"  
  
Afhter heering that Shermie feel like she was gonna win the event:  
  
Shermie:" O thank you, you're all very nice and pretty-(looking to the Judges)-"  
  
Erick:"-(scolfing)- Shermie , there still many contestend and events, so cut the Flirting,  
  
Now, next participant is Athena Asamiya who will sing to us…"The theme of  
  
Sesame Street"  
  
Athena:" Now I will sing one of mine favorites songs, ..music.."Come and joing us, we  
  
Will have fun, its time for……"  
  
And suddenly Shermie apper and throw a tremendous punch to Athena stomag, the Judges were like been thankful by her action:  
  
Beavis:" Thanks"  
  
Johnny B.:" Yes, give that girl an extra point"  
  
Butt-Head:" Yea, she saves us from a terrieble torture"  
  
Roshi:" Next"  
  
Erick:" Next pariciapant is Mai Shiranui who will sing "Fever" from Maddona,"  
  
And Mai dance and sing the song, moving very sexy, and when she got close to the Judges and move away, the Jugdes sprint out of their seats and try to when afther her, but, a Dark Fire Wall raise in front of them, -(cortesy of the Angel of Death)-, and, sad and anfry the Judges when to their seats, and when Mai finish:  
  
Erick:" Good song by Mai, Judges your opinion"  
  
Butt-Head:" Huh-huh-huh-huh That chick was very cool"  
  
Beavis:" Yea, heh-heh-heh-heh I saw Boobs..Boooobs heh-heh-heh-heh"  
  
Johnny B.:" I wonder if she can do it in Addres?"  
  
Happosai:" True, I'll have to ask her if she can come to Soun Tendo house to do it again"  
  
Erick:" Don't even think about it, now lets get going…"  
  
And all the remaind it gals sing, and when Miss.Peggy sang "The Bird", she sang funny, and only 2 minutes when she began to sing….:  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuu Thank you, now shut up"  
  
Beavis:" Yea, shot that mouth off"  
  
Happosai:" If I hear more, I'll have a heart attack"  
  
Mst.Roshi:" Me too"  
  
Erick:" Well, that's all of the second event, now , we'll go for a commercial and when we  
  
Come back, we'll have the 3 event"  
  
Then all when to take a break, meanwhile, in the camerin where Beavis and Butt-Head were discuttion about the event:  
  
Butt-Head:" This is getting very cool"  
  
Beavis:" Yea, they oughta make this things more ofthen"  
  
Butt-Head:" Yea"  
  
Then, a nock on the door were heard, Butt-Head when to open it and it was..Mai:  
  
Mai:"-(talking sexy)- Hy Boys"  
  
Beavis:":" Wooo, its Mai"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuuu. You need something?"  
  
Mai:" Well Boys, it something small-(walking in and closing the door)- you see, this  
  
Event is based on logic and I don't fit into them and…"  
  
Beavis:" What the heck is she talking about Butt-Head:"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuuuuuuu..i don't know"  
  
Mai:" Look boys, I love very much man who have the power, like you boys who have  
  
The power"  
  
Beavis:" Wooooo, nosotros heh-heh-heh-heh"  
  
Mai:" Yes, and when I count on your winning vote I'll…"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuu, are you trying to sedduc us so that we can give you the winner vote?"  
  
Mai:"-(acting hurt)- What?, You think im capable of lowing myself only to win"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuuuuuu..yea"  
  
Beavis:" Other wise, you wouldn't be here"  
  
Mai:" You are very smart boys, look, if you give me the winning vote I'll do what ever  
  
You want"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuuu, Anything we want?"  
  
Mai:" Anything"  
  
Butt-Head:" Im afraid that wont be possible huh-huh-huh-huh"  
  
Mai:"-(shock)-, Whaaaaaaaat, bu..bu..bu.. but why?"  
  
Butt-Head:" It just that we took an oak of being fair and loyal in this event and not cheat  
  
Nor let our passion afecct our decision…or something"  
  
Mai:" –(all confuse)- Really"  
  
Beavis:" Yea heh-heh-heh, that and, Butt-Head and I sign a deal whit the Angel of Death  
  
If we were honest in this event he would give us new color television whit  
  
Cable"  
  
And, walking her to the door:  
  
Butt-Head:" So, nice try Mai, but…..it wont do huh-huh-uh"  
  
Mai:" But..But..But"  
  
Beavis:" huh-huh-huh-huh..no buts"  
  
Beavis:" Get along doogie"  
  
And they close the door:  
  
Butt-Head:" huh-huh-huh-huh, what some girls will do to win"  
  
Beavis:" Yea heh-heh-heh-heh"  
  
And they heard another nock on the door:  
  
Butt-Head:" Damn it, that Mai just wont give up"  
  
Beavis:" ummm.. shes probably that desesperate to win"  
  
Butt-Head:" –(opening the door)- Look Mai, I already told you that…HUH?"  
  
And it was Blue Mary:  
  
Blue Mary:" –(talking sexy)- Hy Boys"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuuu….Mary"  
  
Beavis:" What happened to Mai"  
  
Butt-Head:" Umm, can you excuse a minute Mary ..-(looking outside)- wooooo, Beavis  
  
Check this out"  
  
Beavis:" What is it..-(looking outside)-..woo, what this?"  
  
And they look outside and see all the gals, all line up and putting their make ups, and waiting for their turn, like Mai:  
  
Beavis:" Woooo, look at all those girls Butt-Head"  
  
Butt-Head:" You do know what this mean do you Beavis"  
  
Beavis:" Ummm..no Butt-Head, I don't"  
  
Butt-Head:" It means that were gonna party tonight huh-huh-huh"  
  
And from behind them, the Angel of Death apeer:  
  
Erick:" Boys, what are you up to?"  
  
Butt-Head:" –(all scare)- Ugggg, uuu nothing, just admiraed the beautiful view"  
  
Beavis:" Yea, heh-heh-heh-heh, that's right that's right"  
  
Erick:" Admired the view huh, -(looking at the girls)- well, it is beautiful, oky girls,  
  
Time to go back to your dressing rooms, cause the 3 event will star soon"  
  
Vannesa:" O come on, we only want talk a little whit this handosome boys"  
  
Shermie:" Yes, theres nothing whrong whit that"  
  
Vice:" So, what do you say, can ye stay?"  
  
And, from his hand, the Angel of Death release a Dark Fireway toward the girls, wich they evaide, then, all scare:  
  
Vannesa:" –(all nervius)- Je-je-je-je as I was saying..lets go to our dressing room"  
  
Shermie:" Get out of my waaaaay"  
  
Yuri:" Lets go lets go"  
  
And all the girls when to their rooms…30 minutes later:  
  
Erick:" Were back, now we have the 3 event wich is called.."Dreams", all the participant  
  
Will step forward and tell us what they want to be in Life, so, lets begin"  
  
And one by one they pass forward and tell their dreams:  
  
Vannesa:"I want to be an Ingenirty Mecanic"  
  
Yuri:"I want to be an Nutriology"  
  
Mai:"I wanna be a Model"  
  
King:"I want to be a famosos Bartender and open many bars"  
  
Blue Mary:"My dreams is to marry the man of my dreams Terry and be a great detective"  
  
Yuki:"I want to finisg my studys and marry Kyo"  
  
Shermie:"I wanna be a famosos Fashion Designer like Calvin Cly"  
  
Athena:"I wanna be a famosos Pop-Singer"  
  
Kula:"I…..I just wanna live life peacefull"  
  
Hinako:"Im gonna be a famosos Ecologity"  
  
Vice:"I wanna be a Senator"  
  
Mature:"Y yo una Diputada"  
  
Leona:"I want to be Secretry of Defense"  
  
Whip:"Im gonna be a Defense lawer"  
  
Pajara Peggy:"Im gonna be a singer and be the most beautiful and ….HUH?"  
  
And they see that the Judges are sleeping, the Angel of death throws an Electric Ray toward them like Pikachu, and they wake up fast:  
  
Butt-Head:" –(yelling)- Urgggg, im up im up mr. Manager"  
  
Beavis:" What happened what happened"  
  
Johnny B.:" –(talking fast)-. But momy I don't wanna go to school"  
  
Happosai:" O man, I felt a strong shill in me bonnes"  
  
Erick:" Judges, your Opinion"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuuuuuu..about what?"  
  
Erick:" About the 3 event?"  
  
Beavis:" Whaaat..ummm, o yea, I remember, um, no I don't"  
  
Erick:" Great..ABOUT THE EVENT stupids"  
  
Johhny B.:" Um, yea what ever, it was good"  
  
Happosai:" Yea, it was neat hehehe"  
  
Erick:" Really, lets see, what was it about?"  
  
Johhny B.:" Ummmm..Dreams?"  
  
Happosai:" Yea..dreams"  
  
Erick:" Oky, -(then looking at the public)-, in a few minutes will pass to the 4 Event"  
  
Then the Jugdes were analizing whats going to be the 4 event, when Beavis find out he was very happy:  
  
Beavis:" –(seening the paper)- Yes, yesssss heh-heh-heh-heh this is gonna be cool"  
  
Butt-Head:" Whats the matter Butt-munche, "  
  
Beavis:" I just happy heh-heh-heh- its about the 4 event"  
  
Butt-Head:" Really huh-huh-huh-huh, what is it about?"  
  
Beavis:" It will be…"Bikinis", heh-heh-heh-heh-heh Boing oing oing oing- (going crazy)  
  
Butt-Head:" Woooo, really huh-huh-huh-huh this is gonna be cool"  
  
Happosai:" Did you just say.."BIKINIS", o mama mia, im very happy"  
  
Mst.Roshi:" O this is gonna be very excitaed"  
  
Johhny B.:" Bikinis, he said Bikinis, you mean the babes are gonna come out in Bikini  
  
O babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"  
  
Erick:" Now lets go to the next event, wich will be "Bikini", the contestes will come for-  
  
-ward drees in a Bikini, and determined who has the most beautiful body, o but  
  
before we begin,…."  
  
And the Angel of Death throws a ball of light to the Judges boot and a big bubble is form, leaving them lock inside of it, whitout going out:  
  
Butt-Head:" Hey, what the hell ir going out here"  
  
Beavis:" What is this,-(touching the bubble)- ..this sucks"  
  
Johhny B.:" Hey, why are you looking us inside this Bubble"  
  
Erick:" Lets just say, for Securty Messures"  
  
Happosai:" Securty…What for"  
  
Erick:" To protect the Girls"  
  
Mst.Roshi:" From what"  
  
And the Angel of Death began to look at them:  
  
Beavis:" Hey, you're not thinking of us are you"  
  
Johhny B.:" Yea, you think that we would be capable of doing some barbarish thing  
  
Agains the girls?  
  
Erick:" Yes"  
  
Happosai:" That hurts, its not fair that you do this to us"  
  
Beavis:" This sucks"  
  
Erick:" Well, now that that is fix,…..lets go to the 4 event"  
  
Butt-Head:" Bring out the Babes"  
  
Johnny B.:" We want babes..we want babes"  
  
Happosai:" Come out come out"  
  
Erick:" O shut up bunch of perverts..now, heres the participants"  
  
And one by one the girls went on stage, showing their bodys whit bikinis, there were difrent types, colors, sizes of bikinis, some girls like Yuri, Hinako, Yuki were shy to step forward to the public whit a bikini, others girls like Shermie, Vice, Mature , Mai, were seem to enjoying, Beavis, Butt-Head, Johhny B., Happosai and Mst. Roshi afther seeing many girls in bikinis they try to bust out of the bubble, they try whit.."Hammers, Cinceles, Buzzsaws, T.N.T, Acids, and even whit Akane Cooking, but, nothing work, not even the Bombs of Happosai nor the powerful Hamehameja of Mst.Roshi didn't do anything, than, Miss.Peggy came out on stage, whit a horrible bathing suit from the 20, when the Judges saw her, they trow up from the horrible thing, even the Angel of Death was kinda scare, later:  
  
Erick:" There you have it folks, 15 gourgeus girls, make your vote, Judges your opinion"  
  
Beavis:" –(howling like a wolf)- Auuuuu, auauauauauuuuuuuuuu,,babys"  
  
Butt-Head:" Huh-huh-huh-huh-…babys , cooooool"  
  
Johnny B.:" Ooooo babys, come to your Johnny"  
  
Happosai:" Huuuuy, I died and went to heaven"  
  
Mst.Roshi:" If am dreaming…I don't ever want to wake up"  
  
Erick:" Ladys and Gentlemen, this it it, the moment we all been waiting for, I have here  
  
The envelope thit the name of the winner of this event, now, I will give the  
  
Name of the girl who won"  
  
Abd all the girls were ansius to find out who win:  
  
Shermie:"I'll be the winner"  
  
Mai:"Shut up Shermie, it will be me"  
  
Blue:"Ha, dream on"  
  
King:"Im sure it will be me"  
  
Kula:"Acapulco here I come"  
  
Hinako:"It will be me, it will be me"  
  
Yuri:"Gotta be me gotta be me"  
  
Athena:"Im sure that I will be the winner"  
  
Erick:" Now-(opening the envelope)- ..The winner of this event is…."  
  
And the drums roll, all the crow as well as the girl were quite , then:  
  
Erick:" The winner of this event is..Miss.Peggy"..Whaaaaaaaat, -(all confuse and shock)-  
  
MISS. PEGGY?"  
  
Public:"WHO"  
  
The Girls:" MISS. PEGGY"  
  
Miss.Peggy:" What-(yelling)- Ayyyyy, I cant believe it, I won I won I won, I cant believe  
  
It yeaaaaa"  
  
Erick:" Me neither, What happened here, this mut be a terrible mistake, a fat pig won a  
  
Beauty contest, a fat ugly pig?"  
  
And all the girls were terrible hurt and confuse ans shock:  
  
Shermie:"We lost to a pig?"  
  
Mai:"A Pig…a Pig?"  
  
Blue Mary:"This,,this is embararing for us"  
  
Athena:"I lost..i lost, I think im gonna cry, Shermie hold me"  
  
Shermie:"I think im also gonna cry, Athena hold me please  
  
Athena-Shermie:"Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
Then they crown Miss. Peggy whit hey crown and scepter:  
  
Miss.Peggy:" Thank you very much for this you lovely public and I like to thank all  
  
Friends who made this possible"  
  
Leona:" If I weren't so depress I would put a bullet right in her fat-ass whit my Magnum"  
  
Whip:" Me too Leona..sniff.. me too"  
  
Kula:" Snif..i lost to a pig..mm buaaaaaaa"  
  
Foxy:" Kula please don't cry"  
  
Mai:" I lost to a pig Andy, TO A PIG bujujujujuj"  
  
Andy:" There there Mai, its all right –( hugging Mai)-"  
  
Erick:" Hey Shit-head Judges, how can you give the winner vote to a ugly pig, answer me  
  
Now ir I'll turn you all into ashes"  
  
All scare:  
  
Butt-Head:" It wasn't our foult"  
  
Erick:" Whaaat?'..it was you guys who gave the winner vote, how can not be your foult?"  
  
Johhny B.:" Its true, my winner I gave her to Shermie"  
  
Beavis:" Yea yea, I gave it to Mai:"  
  
Butt-Head:" And I gave it to Blue Mary"  
  
Happosai:" My vote was for Athena"  
  
Mst Roshi:" And mine was for Leona, cause she reminds me of Launh"  
  
Erick:' Then how the heck thit that ugly pig won"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuuuu,, it just, the winner vote was given by the organizator of this event"  
  
Erick:" The Organizator?….who the hell is he?"  
  
Beavis:" Emmmm, the one whos gonna give the prize to the winner"  
  
Erick:" Ummmmm, guest we'll have to wait and see who he is?"  
  
15 minutes later:  
  
Erick:" Ladies and Gentlemen, now whit you the Organizator of this event who will give  
  
The prize and money to the winner"  
  
And the Organizator comes out, turns out to be…"Kermit the Frog" , and hands over the money to Miss. Peggy, all the world as well as the girl wacht him:  
  
Erick:" Hummm, a frog, this is very interesting, I know who he is"  
  
Kermit the frog:" Comgratulation Miss.Peggy heres your prize and money"  
  
Miss.Peggy:" Thank you thank you my froggy-wogie"  
  
Shermie:" Froggy…wogie"  
  
Athena:" Looks like his her boyfriend?"  
  
Leona:" Boyfriend…you dont think that she won because…."  
  
Whip:" It is because He gave her the winner vote"  
  
Vannesa:" You think that this event was fix so that she can win"  
  
King:" Yes..and He did it"  
  
Kula:" That Damn Frog"  
  
Kermit the Frog:" Come along sweety, Acapulco awaits us"  
  
Erick:" hump, I see that you fix this in order that she can win..right"  
  
Kermit the Frog:" Well, afhter all, I am the organizator of this event, and I can do what-  
  
-ever I want"  
  
Erick:" True True, although it wasn't very nice wha you did, all those girls gave their  
  
Best shot and will to win..you cheated"  
  
Kermit the Frog:" Well, petty, whats done its done, now if you excuse us, we have a  
  
Plane to cacht to Acapulco"  
  
Erick:" Well, I wouldn't wann be in your place for whats its coming to you"  
  
Kermit the Frog:" Whats coming to me…what are you talking about?"  
  
Erick:" Heh look behind you"  
  
Kermit The Frog:" I don't know what you talking about….-(turns around)-, but I don't  
  
Like this an….HUH"  
  
And when Kermit look behind, he sees an angry mob of girls, angry whit him, all of them were seeing him whot hatey eyes, they were furios whit him..  
  
Kermit the Frog:"-(sweeting in fear)- Ummm, its there something I can do for you all"  
  
Shermie:" Damn Frog, you're gonna pay"  
  
Yuri:" Prepared yourself"  
  
Vice:" You're not gonna get away whit that"  
  
Kermit the Frog:" But, but, but, I don't know why are you acting like this, glup, can we  
  
Talk it over, like civilize persons"  
  
Mai:" Shut up, so it was fix for your sweety to win huh"  
  
Kermit the Frog:" Co..Co..Come on gals lets not turn to violence for this oky, peace and  
  
Love hehehehe"  
  
Leona:" This makes me very furios that…GYAAAAAA-(turning to Orochi)-, you're go  
  
-nna pay for this gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
Shermie:" –(turning to Orochi)- You're gonna feel our warth froggy"  
  
Kermit the Frog:" Ladies Ladies, how about if I gave you all some consolations pri-  
  
-zes, how that's sound"  
  
Vannesa:" Get him girls"  
  
And all the girls went onto him, they started beat him up , a clow dust cover that massacre scene, the Jugdes were wachting it, they were excited:  
  
Butt-Head:" Huh-huh-huh-huh, kick him in the balls"  
  
Beavis:" –(all excited)- yea yea, heh-heh-heh-heh kick him in the neats"  
  
Johnny B.:" Man, glad im not him"  
  
Happosai:" True, it remainds me of Ranma"  
  
Erick:" Well, that's all for today, we'll see you all next year right here, in the Next..  
  
"KOF Beauty Pagent", Im Erick -"The Angel Of Death"-, saying goodbye and  
  
good night-(talking to Beavis and Butt-Head and Johhny B.)-, lets go eat boys  
  
my treat, "  
  
Butt-Head:" Really, cool"  
  
Beavis:" Yea, lets get some Nachos heh-heh-heh-heh nahos"  
  
Johnny B.:" Oooo yes, Nachos, cover up whit chesse"  
  
Erick:" Wanna come Happosai and Roshi"  
  
Happosai:" No thank you, I have to get back to my dutys"  
  
Mst Roshi:" And I have to see Goku"  
  
Erick:" Well, see you all next time, leys go boys"  
  
And they go away to eat, meanwhile, the girls were still beating the living crap of pood Kermit the Frog.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
